Gift
by annovt
Summary: Nijimura Shuzo merasa ingin berulang tahun setiap hari. [[NijiAka]] / OS, for Nijimura's birthday.


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Hening menyelimuti koridor sekolah. Wajar saja. Karena sudah malam dan lagi Nijimura belum pulang. Walaupun sudah vakum jadi kapten, ia merasa sesekali harus memantau 'anak-anaknya'.

Nijimura melangkahkan kaki menuju _gymnasium_ , indra pendengar menangkap suara kasak-kusuk samar. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. _Apa mereka masih di dalam? Kenapa belum pulang?_ Nijimura meraih kenop pintu, dan hanya melihat kegelapan _gymnasium_. Pada detik itulah, penerangan dari bola lampu tiba-tiba menyilaukan pandangannya, membuatnya refleks menutup mata, diikuti tiupan terompet dan potongan-potongan kertas kecil dari _party popper_.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nijimura-senpai!"

Nijimura terperangah kaget. Di hadapannya sudah berdiri Momoi dan Kuroko yang memegang kue _tart_ , Midorima dan Murasakibara memakai topi kertas—Nijimura hampir tertawa kalau saja tidak ia tahan—Aomine memegang terompet dengan dua tangan, di sampingnya ada Kise dengan _party popper_ yang sebelumnya sudah diledakkan. Haizaki berdiri di pojok ruangan dekat saklar lampu dengan raut wajah masam.

"Kalian..." sumpah, Nijimura terharu, tapi ogah menangis. "Terima kasih." Ia terkekeh. Adik-adik kelasnya ini, sudah baik hati, _innocent_ , unyu-unyu pula. Nijimura sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan ulang tahun malam-malam begini.

Mereka masih berdiri dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah—kecuali Haizaki, tentunya—menatap Nijimura lurus di mata. Nijimura melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka semua terdiam sampai beberapa detik.

Senyum Nijimura perhalan memudar, digantikan raut heran kebingungan. Pelangi mempunyai tujuh warna, meskipun dalam lagu hanya disebutkan tiga, dan adik kelas warna-warninya berjumlah enam orang. Baiklah, mungkin Haizaki tidak masuk hitungan karena rambutnya abu-abu. Tapi tak apa, anggap saja dia gumpalan awan mendung.

"Hm, sepertinya ada yang kurang," Ia mengelus dagu dengan telunjuk dan jempol, dan entah kenapa Momoi mengeluarkan suara memekik tertahan. Ya, pelangi tidak akan ada tanpa warna merah. "Akashi mana?"

"Pulang, nanodayo." Midorima menyahut.

Nijimura hanya mengangguk pelan, bibirnya membentuk lingkaran. Entah kenapa, dirinya agak kecewa.

"Akashi-kun sudah dijemput oleh sopirnya tadi tepat setelah selesai latihan." Kini Kuroko Tetsuya yang bersuara.

"Begitu." Nijimura hanya menjawab singkat.

"Hei, kenapa aku mencium aura keputusasaan dari orang yang berulang tahun hari ini?"

Haizaki yang sedari tadi mematung memegang saklar lampu, kini berjalan mendekati rombongannya.

Sumbu kesabaran Nijimura memang hanya setipis lembaran tisu. Raut mukanya yang tadi lembut, berubah menjadi garang ketika menyangkut perihal Haizaki.

"Haizaki, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau belum dapat jatah sama sekali, ya?"

Haizaki refleks meneguk ludah.

Anak-anak yang lain sudah mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tidak ingin terlibat.

Nijimura mendekat, kedua tangan dikepal, siap membuat Haizaki yang berpotensi untuk pulang dengan memar sana-sini.

Haizaki refleks menutup mata karena merasa tidak bisa kabur.

Bukan bogem mentah seperti biasa yang Haizaki terima, melainkan sentilan kecil di dahi dari sang mantan kapten.

"Karena umurku bertambah hari ini, mungkin kau akan kuberi sedikit dispensasi."

Haizaki ikut mundur dan melotot dengan _horror_ saat mendapati bibir Nijimura melengkung ke atas. Dan karena jarang tersenyum, ia malah terlihat seperti malaikat kematian.

"Yah, intinya, terima kasih atas kejutan yang kalian berikan padaku," Nijimura melipat tangan di depan dada. "aku tersanjung."

Kue tart dengan lilin yang barusan dihidupkan oleh Midorima, dibawa oleh Kuroko ke hadapan Nijimura.

"Tiup lilinnya, Nijimura-senpai."

Nijimura mendengus pelan, ia bahagia, sungguh. Memajukan sedikit bibirnya yang memang sudah maju, ia memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa singkat di dalam hati.

 _Semoga bisa di-_ notice _Akashi._

 **Fuh.**

Aomine kembali meniup terompet, Kise meledakkan party popper untuk yang ke-dua kali.

"Yeay! Makan'ssu, makan!" Kise berteriak heboh, Nijimura hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa ikut pesta kecil-kecilan ini. Sudah hampir larut dan aku harus segera pulang," Nijimura menangkap raut kecewa dari adik-adik kelasnya. Ia menghela napas dan kembali mengulas senyum."baiklah. Hanya satu potong kue dan kita semua pulang, oke?"

Sorakan bergema di dalam _gymnasium_.

* * *

Nijimura berjalan diselimuti sunyi, jalan menuju rumahnya sudah sepi. Ia merogoh ponsel dari saku celana dan melihat ke arah jam, pukul sembilan malam. Jempol menari di atas tombol navigasi atas, kanan, kiri, bawah, menelusuri isi kotak masuk _e-mail._

Ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari berbagai relasi ia terima. Orang pertama kali mengirim pesan adalah sang ibu, yang kini masih tinggal di Amerika, bersama saudara-saudaranya. Nijimura sendiri tinggal di rumah kedua milik orangtuanya yang berada di Jepang. Tidak ingin ikut dengan alasan malas pindah sekolah. Padahal agar bisa bertemu sang gebetan setiap hari. Dasar _hombreng_ modusan.

Dari sekian banyak ucapan yang ia terima, tak satupun ia dapatkan pengirim dengan nama Akashi Seijuuro.

Aku mah apa atuh, Nijimura minder. Akashi _uke_ ningrat aku _seme_ jelata.

 _Tidak, tidak._ Seme _jarang minder_. Nijimura menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh. Lagipula, dirinya belum resmi jadi _seme_ dari Akashi. Butuh proses. Ya.

Ponsel kembali bersemayam di tempat semula, Nijumura menggaruk kepala belakang seperti orang frustrasi. Mungkin Akashi sibuk. Sudahlah. _Eh kenapa aku kesannya ngarep begini?_

Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah berhenti di depan rumah dengan plat bertuliskan Nijimura. Rumahnya. Rumah masa depan di mana Akashi akan menyambutnya yang baru pulang kerja dengan senyuman cerah tipikal _waifu_ idaman. Haha. Mimpi itu indah.

Tangannya sibuk menjelajah isi dalam tas, berusaha mencari sekeping kunci bermaterialkan kuningan. Saat benda kecil itu sudah ditemukannya, lekas ia mempertemukan ujungnya dengan lubang di daun pintu. Nijimura hanya ingin cepat-cepat masuk, mandi sebentar, kemudian tidur sampai siang karena besok hari sabtu. Badannya seolah mengamuk minta diistirahatkan.

Nijimura merasakan kejanggalan. Kepingan kecil itu tidak perlu diputar karena memang pintunya sedari tadi tidak dikunci. Nijimura mulai was-was rumahnya kemalingan, tapi langsung cengar-cengir sendiri mengingat tidak ada isi yang berharga. _Mungkin aku memang lupa._

Ia langsung masuk ke dalam, tidak lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Alas kaki dilepas dan diletakkan dalam jajaran rak sepatu yang tersusun rapi. Nijimura langsung melangkah menuju lantai dua.

Satu persatu anak tangga ditapaki sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Memutar kenop pintu, kegelapan menyambut. Jemari meraba-raba dinding bagian kanan untuk bertemu saklar lampu.

Jantung Nijimura nyaris berlari meninggalkan tempatnya.

Akashi Seijuuro duduk di kursi meja belajar, badan condong ke depan dengan kepala disembunyikan di antara lipatan lengan. Nijimura mengelus dada menetralkan debaran jantung yang mungkin sedang ikut konser metal di dalam sana.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah eksistensi yang sedang menikmati indahnya alam mimpi walaupun posisi tidur dengan potensi pinggang kram saat sudah bangun nanti.

"Hei," bahu dicolek sekali. "Kenapa bisa di sini. Oi."

Nijimura sempat berpikir Akashi diusir dari rumahnya tapi tidak mungkin karena Akashi Masaomi hanya punya satu anak. Pewaris tunggal, penerus silsilah keluarga. Dibuang sayang.

Dan lagi, kenapa ia bisa punya akses untuk masuk ke rumah ini? Oh, sebaiknya Nijimura tidak usah menyanyakan hal tersebut karena jawabannya selalu sama; _memangnya ada hal yang aku tidak bisa?_

Badannya bergerak sedikit, Nijimura beringsut menjauh. Perlahan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan dua kelereng merah itu terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjapkan sejenak sebelum sepenuhnya menatap sang senpai tepat di mata.

"Halo, Nijimura-san," Akashi mengulas senyum bisnis. "Maaf, jadinya ketiduran."

Nijimura masih mematung, memasang raut wajah keheranan.

"Oh, Nijimura-san pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa di sini."

Ia refleks menjawab "Benar."

"Yah, aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit kejutan."

Kejutan? _Bukan Akashi sekali,_ pikir Nijimura. Retinanya menangkap seonggok koper yang tergeletak indah di lantai.

"Koper itu, kau diusir dari rumah, ya?"

"Mana mungkin," Akashi mengernyit samar, tetapi masih dengan menyunggingkan senyuman. "aku hanya berkunjung, kok."

Bohong sekali, Akashi. Orang berkunjung tidak pernah membawa bawaan seperti akan bermalam berminggu-minggu.

"Begitu," Nijimura mengangguk paham. "tapi tetap saja tidak masuk akal, Akashi."

Akashi menarik ujung bibir lebih lebar. "Karena sudah terlalu malam dan aku tidak mau merepotkan sopirku, lebih baik aku menginap saja," ia beranjak dari kursi putar, menuju sebongkah koper. "Nijimura-san tidak keberatan?"

"Uh, ya. Boleh saja." Aku _malah mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri, bisa saja kita berdua khilaf._

"Sebelum itu," Akashi merogoh kantong kiri _blazer_ , sebatang lilin dan pemantik api dikeluarkan. Nijimura makin keheranan dibuatnya. Korek gas dinyalakan, bertemu mesra dengan sumbu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nijimura-san."

Akashi menyunggingkan senyuman ala pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Uh, terima kasih...?"

Ia melemparkan tatapan bingung, berbeda Akashi yang ekspresinya tidak berubah sejak tadi.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Nijimura-san."

"Err, kenapa kau menggenggam lilin, Akashi? Biasanya ada...um, kue, kan?" Nijimura berucap skeptis.

Akashi mendengus menahan tawa, "Nijimura-san mengharapkan kue, ya. Bocah sekali,"

Dahinya berkerut, bibir atasnya sedikit maju sebagai bentuk protes.

"Memang tidak ada kue. Tapi Nijimura-san harus tetap meniup lilinnya."

Nijimura memproses kalimat-kalimat tersirat yang sedari tadi dilontarkan Akashi kepadanya. Mungkin Akashi anak pramuka. Dia suka _ngode_.

Karena faktor pergaulan dan mungkin sedikit racun akibat kerap kali berselancar di internet, Nijimura sedikit paham maksud Akashi dan otaknya mulai bekerja mengolah informasi.

"Akashi, jangan bilang..."

"Ya, Nijimura-san."

Ia maju selangkah, mendekati Akashi yang masih berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur, memejamkan mata, sedikit menunduk dan meniupkan karbon dioksida dari belahan bibir, Nijimura mengucap syukur dalam hati sebanyak-banyaknya. _Terima kasih karena aku dilahirkan, terima kasih karena aku disekolahkan di Teiko,_ dan yang paling penting, _terima kasih karena aku satu tahun lebih tua. Karena jika aku lebih muda, akan berpotensi di_ uke _in._

Dan tepat pada saat binar oranye dari api lilin menghilang, Akashi Seijuuro sudah ditumbangkan di atas ranjang.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

teikoarc!akashi feromon ukenya kebangetan *sniffs* ayyy hbd buat bang niji yang di ova 41.5 cuma keliatan poni sama punggungnya, teiko arc cuma muncul di 3 episod, trus ending sisen 3 cuma ada di endcard. PALANYA DOANG. saya rada gemes sama animator chara bening kayak gini kok frekuensi dimunculinnya dikit banget/hush. cie yang ultah dapet uke strata atas ngoahaha

yuk yang demen nijiaka merapat bareng saya kita fangirlingan *kedipkedip*


End file.
